YPC519
Urara no Himitsu wo Sagure! is the nineteen episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis It was peaceful afternoon at Natts House, when Nozomi with Coco came running in, saying, that there are some suspicious people outside. Natsu-san came out. The 2 men started running, but fell. Everyone came out, and Urara said, that it's her dad and grandpa. Suddenly, Washio came in, saying Urara has a new job. Then he noticed her dad and grandpa, and they started acting strange. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee was scolding Girinma, and he promissed to succeed next time. Later, at Natts House, Urara told the girls, that her dad and grandpa are always like that - coming to cheer on her. Back then at amusement park they couldn't make it, and were very depressed. Then Nozomi asked her about her mother, and Urara said, that she passed when Urara was little. But she said it's ok, because she had her dad and grandpa, and Washio-san is like family to her too. Later, Urara left, and Nozomi with others said, that Urara was lately acting strange. Rin saw the three men following Urara. The girls joined them, and the 7 people were following her. Urara was shopping, and Washio noticed her face - Urara was really concentrating. Above, Girinma was watching her too. Suddenly, Coco shouted, that something apeared, and everyone hidden. Urara looked back, but then someone took Urara's notebook. She followed that someone, and it put a hand on her moth. Nozomi looked, and saw that Urara was gone. Coco and Natts said to follow them, and the girls sepparated from the men, saying to look for Urara. 4 girls came, and Girinma showed them tied Urara. The 4 girls transformed. Girinma made kowaina from Urara's notebook. Urara said, that this notebook is her mom's, and it holds precious memories of her. Girinma only laughed at that, and when kowaina attacked, Mint used her protection. Rouge and Aqua then jumped up, saving Urara. She transformed to Lemonade. Then Dream defeated kowaina with her attack, and Lemonade used her Shining on Girinma, making him disappear. Later, the girls went out, and the men greeted her. She apologized for worrying them, and they said everything's ok. The her dad noticed the notebook, and Urara said she remembers the time they ate curry for the first time - it was so much fun. She said she wanted to make everyone smile too by making a curry like that. They decided to go home, and try Urara's curry. Nozomi then got hungry too. Urara invited everyone to try her curry, and everyone liked it. The girls even asked for second. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Secondary Characters *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Kouta Washio Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes